Sour Wolves
by Whispering Kage
Summary: Derek was always such a sour wolf! So was Scott, they were mythical creatures they shouldn't be such sour wolves! Were all werewolves that grumpy? He was about to get his answer in the form of Derek's pack mate a one Kagome Higurashi.


**Sour Wolves**

**Whispering Kage**

**Summary: Derek was always such a sour wolf! So was Scott, they were mythical creatures they shouldn't be such sour wolves! Were all werewolves that grumpy? He was about to get his answer in the form of Derek's pack mate a one Kagome Higurashi.**

* * *

Stiles grumbled as he slammed his locker door shut and stalked out of school, once again Scott had bitten his head off. Not literally, though he could if he really wanted to, all because he had asked him if he could scent people's arousal and if so did they make him horny.

Okay, it wasn't the most tactful question but damn! Scott was a freaking werewolf and he wanted to prove fact from fiction! He had got a dark glare and an 'ask Derek if you wanna know that bad, I have to go meet up with Alison'.

Oh yeah, he could image it now.

Walking up to a glowering Derek, "Hey can you smell people's arousal and does it get you horny if you do?"

He could feel the smack upside the back of his head already.

Those damn sour wolves!

Seriously, they acted like that self hating vampire form twilight. And no, he had not read all four books, and no he was not team Jacob, well until he had imprinted on Bella's baby… that was just creepy!

Nope.

Those books were for girls!

"Did you finally have your melt down?" He blinked at the low amused voice and jumped, almost slamming his foot on the gas and ramming into the car in front of him.

There sitting, more like crammed, in his passenger seat was Derek Hale, typical bad boy look, snarky smirk included.

"Wh-Dude! So not cool!" Stupid werewolves and their sneaking up on him and stuff, he narrowed his eyes at Derek as he exited the school parking lot, "Are you stalking me?"

Derek rolled his eyes as he let out a small snort, "You wish." He didn't know when the boy had grown on him, but he was one of the few people he could call a 'friend', and he needed a favor.

"I need you to give me a ride to the airport." Stiles nearly swerved into the oncoming traffic.

"What?!" Derek winced at the loud volume and merely grunted as he shifted so he was leaning on the door and facing Stiles.

"I. Need. A. Ride. To. The. Air. Port." He spoke slowly so Stiles could understand him.

Stiles huffed. "I get that much! But why? When did I become the Werewolf express?!" Last he checked Derek still had the love of his life, his black sports car.

Derek grumbled, cleaning his abused ear with a finger, "I have to pick someone up and my car's to small."

Stiles narrowed his eyes, was Derek able to read minds now that he was an alpha? Oh God! He was screwed!

As if following Stiles train of thought, which was a feat in itself, he flicked what little ear wax he had pulled from his ear at the horror stricken Stiles, who made a face at him. "No I can't read minds, just give me a ride okay? I'll pay for gas."

Stiles thought it over as they sat at the red light.

Should he?

Derek had saved his life a few times so he owed him.

Plus gas money was always a plus…

Also who were they picking up?

Another werewolf?! Ohh…..

A grin slowly broke out on his face as his mind ran away on him. Derek sighed, he knew how ADHD Stiles was and how wild his imagination was.

"I need to pick up my pack mate, she's flying in from Japan and knowing her is bringing enough stuff to fill a house." He grumbled thinking about all the crap she would no doubt bring with her. She was a damn mother hen!

Any and all romantic thoughts he had about her had been killed when she had taken to treating him like her child.

She was younger than him!

Stiles blinked as Derek grumbled under his breath and merely turned on his blinker, ready to make the hour long drive to the air port.

He had never met a female werewolf!

Would she be super hot? Or would she be a jaded bitch like Leah? Maybe a super hot jaded bitch who needed to be shown what the power of love could do! Ohhh he couldn't wait!

Derek narrowed his eyes lightly at Stiles goofy grin. Freaking A! Was he already interested in her? He hadn't even seen her yet….damnit.

Curse her and her ability to attract suitors without even knowing it! He scowled and muttered under his breath, his mood now sour. He didn't want to have to kill Stiles…but he would if he had to. Pack was pack, and she was the last part of his pack, and the only female member. He wouldn't just hand her over to _anyone_ and from the looks of it Stiles was already beginning to sniff around her,_"Damnit, Kagome."_


End file.
